


Попутчик

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [3]
Category: Cry_Wolf (2005), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror, Movie Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто дорожная встреча</p>
            </blockquote>





	Попутчик

Том Джордан еще раз нажал на кнопку настройки радио и понял, что вернулся к станции, которую слушал в самом начале. Вздохнул и, мельком глянув на пустую дорогу впереди, порылся в стопке музыкальных дисков на соседнем сидении. Он успел переслушать почти все и теперь жалел, что не взял с собой хотя бы Рэндала. Автомобильное путешествие в одиночку оказалось тем еще отстоем; Том откровенно скучал. Он с досадой поддел самый нижний диск, переворачивая всю кучу, и снова посмотрел на дорогу. Далеко впереди по обочине кто-то шел. Том улыбнулся и нажал на газ.  
  
Стекло с пассажирской стороны плавно опустилось, но парень снаружи даже головы не повернул, хотя машина держалась вровень с ним. Из-под расстегнутой коричневой куртки виднелась темная толстовка, штаны основательно запылились, но ноги он переставлял довольно бодро.  
  
— Эй, тебя подвезти? — спросил Том, нагнувшись, чтобы видеть лицо пешехода.  
  
Тот искоса посмотрел на него, и Том едва не передумал: было что-то в его взгляде… Однако парень улыбнулся, лицо вмиг стало простым и дружелюбным, и Том машинально улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Было бы здорово, ноги уже просто отваливаются.  
  
Том остановил машину и, переложив диски на заднее сиденье, подождал, пока парень устроится рядом.  
  
— Куда направляешься? — спросил он, выруливая обратно на дорогу.  
  
— Вперед.  
  
— Да, это отличное местечко, — усмехнулся Том.  
  
Пассажир был, наверное, на несколько лет его старше, хотя из-за короткой стрижки выглядел почти ровесником. На щеках и подбородке проступила щетина, брови все норовили сойтись к переносице, взгляд казался усталым, губы обветрились. Парень приподнял уголок губ.  
  
— Ага, тоже слышал. Нужно было уйти кое-откуда, а куда… по большому счету все равно.  
  
— Да, мужик, отлично тебя понимаю. Самого все достало, так что бросил шмотки в машину и… — Том присвистнул, изображая ладонью не то полет, не то скольжение.  
  
— Не боишься подбирать незнакомцев? — спросил попутчик и на мгновение скривился в болезненной гримасе, но та сошла так быстро, что Том решил не брать в голову.  
  
— Тебя как зовут?  
  
— Том, — ответил парень с легким удивлением от такой быстрой смены темы.  
  
— Эй, я тоже Том! Ничего себе совпадение! Ну вот, мы уже не незнакомцы.  
  
Том Джордан хохотнул, попутчик улыбнулся.  
  
— И потом, кого бояться? В маньяков, подстерегающих жертву на дороге, я не верю. Вообще не верю в маньяков, выдумки все это. Я, кстати, недавно изображал такого. Представляешь, разыграли одного парня из академии, а он сдуру пристрелил учителя! Больной ушлепок.  
  
Том покачал головой.  
  
— А у тебя такое бывало?  
  
— Приходилось ли изображать маньяка? Нет, не приходилось, — попутчик криво улыбнулся.  
  
— Это тебе повезло, удовольствие ниже среднего. Хотя вначале было даже весело, когда…  
  
Том пустился в пересказ того, как они разыграли новичка, не замечая, как его новый знакомый то и дело сжимает кулаки. Том Джордан просто радовался попутчику. Снова есть с кем поговорить, вот уж удача так удача!


End file.
